kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Tamama
| voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = Wakaba-1 | age = Maybe around 10-15 | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} is the of the Keroro Platoon in the series Keroro Gunso. Character Tamama is ranked Private Second Class in the Keron Army's Armpit Platoon. He used to be the newest member in the planetary invasion troop. His name stems from the Japanese word o'''tama'jakushi'' "tadpole". While his age is unknown, Etsuko Kozakura has stated that she voiced Tamama as someone who was 19 years old. There is a small hint that he might be around 10 years older than Natsumi. In episode 122-b, he says that Natsumi is 10 years too young to hurt the Sergeant. He is a very faithful subordinate to Keroro. He also likes Keroro a lot. After losing a match with Taruru, Taruru started calling Tamama Senpai instead of Master. Then after defeat in episode 103, starts calling him Master again. Appearance Tamama's body color is of a very dark blue in the anime and black in the manga. The symbol on his hat is the green-and-yellow (orange-and-yellow in the manga) wikipedia:Shoshinsha mark, which is used in Japan to designate a new driver, reflecting Tamama's young age, which is also apparent in his tadpole tail. The color of his afro, when seen, is red. Personality Tamama is possessed of a tendency to have mood swings that border on a split personality, just like his partner Momoka Nishizawa! Also known as Bi-polar. While usually gentle and cheerful, Tamama can become a vengeful, raving maniac at the drop of a hat . This change is usually accompanied by the sound of a balloon popping. Tamama is also prone to fits of jealousy, usually towards anyone who gets near Keroro (especially Angol Mois, who he frequently refers to as "that woman") . Speech mannerisms Tamama mostly ends his sentences with , a "cute" variant of , which is generally dropped when his other personality comes up. Childhood Having no powers at the time, Tamama was a commoner who witnessed the original Armpit Platoon's encounter with the Black Stars. This was the first time he met Keroro. He quickly grew to idolize him and gained his powerful feelings towards him lasted through out the years. In the manga, volume 11, Tamama mentions Karara and Chiroro act like his brothers, maybe hinting that Tamama is the oldest of his siblings. Kururu is the 2nd youngest. Abilities Tamama uses chi-like attacks in his fighting style. His standard energy attack is the Tamama Impact(in the Funimation dub, this move was changed to Tamama Crazy Breath or Tamama Smash, then later to Tamama Impact), where he spits a beam of energy out of his mouth. There also exist more powerful versions such as Hyper Tamama Impact, Neo Tamama Impact (used only in the manga), and Multiple Tamama Impact (first used in the first movie and later in episode 149). Another of his attacks is the Jealousy Ball, a parody of the Genki-dama from Dragon Ball Z, where Tamama channels the ambient jealousy and hate of those around him. In one episode, Tamama befriended a young boy who played soccer, and developed a special kick based on the Jealousy ball, the Jealousy Shot. In one episode of the anime, he combined the Tamama Impact and the Jealousy Ball in a fight against Paul Moriyama, resulting in a red energy beam that carried the punch of a Jealousy Ball. Tamama has many other abilities, such as Double Beam, Aichi Fist, Okayama Punch, etc. In his "super" form, Tamama is given the ability to fly, the Tamama Impact is far more powerful, and he gains the ability to discharge a huge burst of energy strong enough to overpower Taruru's Taruru Genocide GX. In the manga, Tamama can also open up portals in superspace which he uses to jump from location to location instantly but only in places he knows. Tamama can also use his farts for attacks by either drinking a ton of cola or sucking up a lot of air or inflating his stomach. So far, this attack has been seen in episode 177, Warrior Kero: Debut and episode 228. It is shown that he is really strong. In episode 123b, he does pull ups easily while holding a rock almost as big as himself with his legs. Dragon Tamama Tamama was the first to be turned into a dragon by Shion. As a dragon, Tamama resembles a Chinese dragon without the hind legs, his hat becomes two bushes of hair on the sides of his mouth. His main attack is the Tamama Impact. Likes Tamama likes junk food and sweets (especially candy, cake, soft drinks, and potato chips) and physical training (he has his own private training room in the Nishizawa Mansion). In the anime, Tamama is diagnosed by Pururu with high blood sugar because of his love of sweets. Also he likes Keroro and Momoka a lot. Dislikes Tamama's least favorite sound is nails on a chalkboard. He also dislikes Angol Mois and often calls her as he considers her a rival for Keroro's attention. Despite this, Mois seems blissfully unaware of Tamama's hatred towards her. According to episode 123 (where the Kawaru alien shows a person's biggest fear), Tamama's biggest fear (although he does not show much fear towards it) is seeing his lovely self. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Tamama is afraid of the Butt Firecracker (ケツ爆竹). (See here in this "video" ) Relationships Nishizawa Household *'Momoka Nishizawa' - According to Momoka, she found Tamama "on the street". In the manga, Tamama went to Momoka's birthday and hostile aliens started to attack him. In exchange for Momoka saving his life, Tamama promised to be her pet. The two bonded due to common traits (mood swings that come across as split personalities and determination to win the hearts of the ones they love) and Momoka became Tamama's partner. Both sides of Momoka care about Tamama (the good side calling him "Tama-chan", while the Inner Momoka calling him "Tama-ko"), and Tamama calls both "Momo-chi" as a sign of friendship. Momoka met Tamama when she was in the 1st grade. *'Paul Moriyama' - Paul also considers Tamama a member of the Nishizawa family and he is willing to serve him as well. Other *'Keroro' - Tamama's crush, who he affectionately calls "Gunso-san". Tamama often goes to extremes to try and earn his affections, despite this, Keroro considers him a faithful subordinate and friend. But keroro still seems 100% unaware of it. *'Taruru' - Previously an apprentice to Tamama, Taruru admires the Private, calling him "master". When he joined the Garuru Platoon, he began to consider him an equal. *'Angol Mois' - Given Mois' closeness to Keroro and Tamama's mad crush on him, Tamama views Mois as a rival. Mois was at first oblivious to Tamama's affection for the Sergeant. The two fiercely compete, but will ally, albeit reluctantly, when working to a common goal. *'Joriri' - Tamama doesn't know Joriri although Joriri knows him which is kind of weird. Calling Tamama __NOWYSIWYG__ Trivia *When he is 10 years older, he will still have his tail (episode 234-b). *This also indicates that in episode 108, when he his turned into an adult, he is at least 10 years older because his tail is gone. But his white skin in his face still there, without a reason. *In volume 11 he claims he has younger brothers, maybe hinting Tamama is the oldest. *Fan's often give him deep purple or amethyst eyes in fan-art. *He once said in front of the platoon that he wanted to have a dangerous love affair with the Sarge, but they did not take him seriously because the platoon thinks he is straight and they were drunk. *The fart fumes you see when Tamama was in the bag in his debut episode had saved Saburo and Kururu when they first met. *Tamama's FUNimation voice actor is also the voice of Mad Moxxi from Borderlands *Despite popular controversy, Tamama is actually bisexual, not homosexual. He loves the Sergeant but he also falls in love with an alien woman named Sayuri in episode 108. *Tamama's farts are five times smellier than average Keronian farts. *Sometimes, Tamama is seen as a psychotic sadist, as in Volume 3 Chapter 29, he was given as a Christmas gift, a corpse hand. *Tamama was the first in the platoon for Karara to fall in love with. *Since Angol Mois loves Keroro, Tamama hates her. He tries to anything to keep them away from each other. *Tamama is the 3rd newest member in the planetary invasion troop because Tororo (2nd newest) and Shin Keroro (1st newest) are the 2 newest members. References Gallery 02+practice.jpg|Tamama with "The boy in the park". vgfgrytuhrgt.jpg yvgrjhf.gif|Tamama eating chips. comrade_fuhrer.png.crop_display.png|Tamama as Sgt. Tamama. Tamama_snapshot_by_sparkachu.jpg|What the frog! Tamama useing a gun?! 01+Tamama+Taruru+Karara.jpg|Taruru is a big fan of Tamama. Karara too but she love Tamama. tamama_in_keroro_gunso_by_mew_skipper_mew-d2z5tpa.jpg Tamama-and-Momoka-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6742754-613-348.jpg xx+Robocop.jpg Tumblr m1s0p0FNd41qix6r8.jpg 250px-Tamama.png uhj.jpg|What if Tamama see this? >:3 KeroroGunsoMovie7.jpg tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo1_250.png tumblr_matxqrkVfb1rv9cxco1_500.png tumblr_magsnzXwOp1qi2mx0o1_500.jpg img_chara_02.jpg|In moive 5. Tumblr m9ygoehXBg1rv9cxco1 500.png kiss_me_by_natsumi___hinata-d31hevv.jpg tumblr_m0g5tomJ1p1r5s4oqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzjyj797861qic2rqo2_250.gif|Hit the photo to see it move. vaya_mascotas_tiene_tamama_by_natsumi___hinata-d319x6x.jpg Tamama impact.gif|Click to see it move. Tamama Hepoki on Shivava.PNG Korinass.png KERORO AND TAMAMA.png Keroro and tamama again.png BARH.png Blarg.png Category:Tadpoles [[Category:Keronians Category:Tadpoles [[Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Anime series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Characters Category:Tamama Category:Keroro land Category:Tadpoles